


For Mintzi <3

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: FoxBee, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tubbo & fundy have smex
Relationships: Fundy/Tubbo, Tubbo/Fundy
Kudos: 23





	For Mintzi <3

Tubbo and his secretary of state boyfriend Fundy had been dating ever since Wilbur first formed L'manburg. However once Tubbo became President everything got way more stressful. His work had doubled and his free time was split. He couldn't spend as much time with his boyfriend as he used to. This made Fundy very upset and heartbroken, he walked with his ears turned down most days. 

One day he had enough. He wanted his boyfriend and he wanted him now. The whole morning he had spent edging him so what he would do with Tubbo later would feel better. So that by the time it was 12pm he had already gotten his dick hard for his boyfriend. He got up from his house and started to walk to the White House, a container of lube in hand. This was gonna feel good.

After a few minutes of walking, he had gotten to the White House. He had walked in and went directly to the Presidents room, where he knew his Tubbo would be. Right before going through the Presidents room door he had slowly palmed himself through his pants. Right before climax he had pushed through the door. He wanted to feel extra needy.

He stumbled in, tail curled around his body.   
"Fundy? What are you doing here?"  
"Tubbo- pplease I need y-you"   
Tubbo didn't know what his boyfriend meant by this and assumed he was hurt or in trouble, especially since he walked in with what looked like to be a limp. He quickly got up from his chair and ran to him. He put his hands on the shoulders of Fundy and asked  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need help?"  
Fundy couldn't think straight, just wanting to be fucked by the younger. He reached out his hand and set it on his boyfriend's covered penis. Tubbo turned bright red almost immediately. 

"I-i-"Tubbo stuttered when Fundy cut him off  
"P-please Tubbo ffuck me.." he spit out. Tubbo thought about it for a bit, he knew he had loads of work to do but he had been longing for a break. He stared down at the needy fox-human hybrid in front of him and made his decision.

"Oh Fundy..." The younger whispered before swiftly grabbing at his boyfriends clothed erection. Fundy let out a loud yelp followed by a couple pants. Tubbo pulled the older's arm to the desk, placing him on top of it. His lover raised his knees to allow the younger to pull his trousers off. In one swift motion Tubbo pulled Fundy's trousers off not bothering to unzip it or unbutton it. 

Tubbo pulled the older's boxers off as well, seeing his erection pop up. Tubbo gently and nervously stroked Fundy's cock to see how sensitive he was. Fundy very obviously moaned at even this slight touch from his boyfriend. He pleaded for more,  
"S-stop teasing me pplease, just ffuck me." While pleading he pushed his hand out to Tubbo's and dropped the container of lube into his. Tubbo wanted to have more fun, but after seeing his boyfriend's pleading expression he had felt bad and immediately took his trousers off, followed by his boxers. He opened the lube in his hand and was ready to prep the older.  
"Okay baby... Raise your legs for me..." and like the good obedient slut he is, Fundy did. 

Tubbo dipped his fingers into the lube and got a good chunk of lube ready to be put into the older.  
"This might hurt Fundy!"   
Tubbo said as he put 2 fingers into Fundy, prepping his lover. It was a miracle he didn't just cum right then and there. Fundy let out a moan and plenty more as Tubbo had spread the lube around in the older. Tubbo had gotten some more lube and put it on his hard penis. He obviously didn't want to hurt Fundy so he put a generous amount on. He lined up his penis with Fundy's entrance, with one quick thrust he had entered Fundy. 

Fundy had immediately yelped once entered by the younger. He groaned and shifted down closer to Tubbo, yearning for more friction.   
"P-please Tub-Tubbo please m-more." He babbled. Tubbo loved hearing his pleads. Tubbo held the older's legs up as he harshly slammed into his boyfriend, wanting to hear his screams, his moans, his groans. Fundy takes it all, he's having his fantasies carried out by the love of his life. 

Tubbo wasn't really used to being dominant over Fundy. They were both subs, Fundy was just feeling more submissive today than usual. He really really enjoyed hearing Fundy though. He went back and forth into the older. Panting in between thrusts, while his boyfriend was a moaning mess under the younger. He secretly loved dominating Fundy.

Fundy was a mess, his whimpers getting loader and loader as he felt more pleasure. His legs trumbling as Tubbo held them up. He loved when his boyfriend dominated him. He just wanted more and more. He was leaking and about to reach his climax.  
"T-Tubbo I-I'm ggonna-" Fundy couldn't even finish his sentence before he cummed on his stomach. 

A little after that Tubbo had shot his load into the older. They panted for a minute afterwards. 

"God I love you Tubbo."

"I love you too Fundy."


End file.
